Avatar Rise Of the Red Lotus
by Chicotorres123
Summary: 6 months have passed since the war has ended. Everyone in the Gaang seems happy and at peace. The world seems that it's coming back together. But one night an assassin was sent to eliminate Zuko. Zuko, enraged declares war on the Earth King. But what they didn't know is that they are being played.


Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. enjoy**

_"The world just won't go back to peace won't it."_  
" _The war is over. It's been 6 months since the war is over. There has been no threats or any one invading any territory."_  
" _That is true, but notice the way the earth kingdom people come in contact with the fire nation citizens. They loathe them, they resent them. Even the generals of the fire nation find something wrong with the earth kingdom. It would only make sense if another war is going to happen."_  
" _But what does this have to do with our plans?"_  
" _If they go to war they will destroy themselves. We can give ourselves a higher position as the war goes on. They will give trust to us. We will take care of the situation and in soon time there will be no nation. We can destroy them from the inside out."_  
" _Just like Azula. But what about the Avatar and his friends?"_  
" _I already have a plan for them. For now we just need to start a war."_  
" _How?"_  
" _If one of the kingdoms strike to each other they will see it as a challenge. Since they have resentment to each other one mistake will trigger a battle. Just be patient."_

Aang just sat in the balcony looking at the balcony looking at the splendid colours of the sunrise. It's a new day, another grateful day to be alive. Aang realized the deja vu of this moment when 6 months ago he was out here adoring the beautiful colours of the sunset. He was at the exact same spot too.

Aang heard footsteps coming in, "You up already sweetie?" It was Katara. Didn't this happen before?

"The sunrise is so stunning today. I don't want to miss it."

"Yeah you're right." Katara was also beginning to remember the familiar moment too. "Wait a minute."

"Yeah, remember this?" Aang for some reason already knew what she was going to say.

Katara chuckled a little, then started blushing a little.

Aang slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Katara. She then softly did the same. They then came closer. Closer. Closer and...

"GOOD MORNING LOVEBIRDS!"

In the blink of an eye Aang and Katara seperate acting like nothing happened. It was Sokka who interrupted them. Classic Sokka. They had thirty seconds of awkward silence. Another déjà vu

Aang decides to break that silence. "What did you come out here to tell us?"

"I came here to tell you that YOU HAVE A MEETING IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"What? Damn it!" Aang dragged himself away from Katara.

Aang hated the meetings. They were always so boring and dull. Even when he tries to listen all he hears is babbling mouths. Aang is thirteen, why should he enjoy this stuff?

Sokka continued, "They are finally signing a treaty with the water tribe. It took a lot longer than the earth kingdom because the fire nation has destroyed more of it."

Aang rubbed his eyes. "So now the water tribe are going to accept this?"

"Yeah. Aang you have to go."

"Right." Aang zoomed out of the balcony. He wasn't scared of them but he hated being annoyed. If he arrived late they would give him a five hour lecture on the importance of timing. Aang was the Avatar, whatever plans they are going to do he has to be part of it. No matter how much he didn't want to.

Aang made it to the building, but he wasn't on time. _Darn it! I'm late, prepare to be lectured._ Aang opened the door.

When he opened the door everyone in the room turned their attention on him. Aang felt a moment of embarrassment streak upon him. He felt very awkward and shy. There were about fourty people in the room.

"Avatar Aang you are late." Said the speaker in a stern and quite disappointed voice.

"Sorry. Forgive me, it won't happen again." Aang felt so embarrassed.

"See that you do. Don't make promises you can't keep young man. The war maybe over but we still have a lot of work to do."

And suddenly he stopped. Aang felt lucky that he wasn't given a talk like always. This felt like the school back in the fire nation. Always on your back watching every move you do. Make one mistake and they'll punish you. It left the kids lifeless, they had their spirit of fun taken away from them. This meeting is doing this to him.

The speaker continued. "So the economy of the earth kingdom hasn't been very steady and..."

The whole meeting felt like a blur to him. Aang tried his hardest to listen, he really did. But near the half way point he felt like falling a sleep. He started leaning his head down slowly while his eyes were drifting away and...

"Avatar Aang what do you think about the importance of this subject?" The speaker gave Aang a dead eye.

Aang raised his head up immediately. "Oh, what do you mean?"

"What is your opinion on trust? Do you think our nation should build trust with the others?

Aang only had a couple of seconds to think of something educate to say. He replied. "I think trust is one of the main foundations to piece on this world. We need to build trust with the other nations so that we can have a strong friendship with them. I think we should stop being divided and focus on building trust with the others. Trust is one of the key factors to piece." Aang was pleased with what he said. He actually thought that this would be a good idea.

"You are right Avatar Aang. But that idea is also too risky. We trusted the fire nation before and look where that brought us."

"That's also true. But we can't just keep living the rest of our lives in fear of war. We need to move on and build a strong relationship with the other nations. Zuko is a good person. I am a personal friend of his. He is certainly nothing like the previous fire lords."

"Alright young Avatar. We will go with your ideas. But we must be very cautious about this idea. We need to make sure that we don't fall under their power."

So what does this mean? Now the earth kingdom will share secrets with the fire nation? They will now look at them as a brother nation, not just some neighbouring piece of land owned by a bunch of fire benders? Will the people accept this? All of these questions kept clouding his mind. Aang couldn't concentrate for the rest of the meeting. He didn't know why he was so scared of something like this. Was it because of what the truth was. Aang realized how easy trust can break. It could break easier than silence. But to gain trust was a lot harder. You have to build it. One mistake and soon all of your trust is gone.

The meeting was over. Aang didn't feel satisfied with this "discussion." Aang saw Katara waiting for him outside the door. She walked closer to him. Aang was beginning to smile.

"Hi sweetie." Said Katara while lightly kissing Aang on the cheek. "How did the meeting go?"

"It was boring." Aang said in a disappointing tone. "But then interesting in the end." Aang suddenly looked brighter.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"The Earth Kingdom is going to discuss about being more than just two nations at peace. They are going to finally work together. _Trust_ each other."

"That sounds great!"

Suddenly the earth king interrupted their conversation. Why are they always interrupted? "Avatar Aang, to discuss with the fire lord about working together we need you to come with us. In two days we will leave for the fire nation."

A sudden frown swept through Aang's face. He also noticed the same in Katara. He didn't want to leave her. Aang has been way too busy lately and he hasn't been spending enough time with his love. That must be the price of being the Avatar.

"How long will we be gone?" Aang asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Around a week or two."

Aang sighed, "Alright."

Aang then thought. _I might as well spend the time now with Katara._ But what? What could he possibly do? Aang couldn't think of something to do since he has got so much in his agenda. Aang couldn't think of anything to do right now.

Thankfully Katara came up with one. "Want to go out for a walk?"

Aang without a response answered; "Of course!"

 **Hope you enjoy this first chapter. Mind commenting one what do you think of this?**


End file.
